


Valentine Fever: "New Toys"

by princelyprincess



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelyprincess/pseuds/princelyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the Valentine Event seen here: http://yvesaffection.tumblr.com/post/138439068211/valentine-fever-starts-tomorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Fever: "New Toys"

Arthur had been gone for two weeks. Two long, excruciating weeks. He had left to visit his family- mostly update them on Selphia’s current affairs, and see to some business at the royal court, but the trip was long and he’d be gone another week at least. Because of this, for the first time in his life, books didn’t interest Kiel. Forte had tried to persuade him with volumes of ancient literature, histories and accounts of cultures long before their own- she even tried smutty romance novels, but nothing seemed to work. Regardless of what he was reading, (more so in the smutty novels than anything else) all Kiel could picture was Arthur- their fingers entangled, their lips crossing in perfect patterns, feet curling in a blissful joy. There was no use reading unless he wanted to be sad or frustrated, and he didn’t really like the prospect of either. That’s why he found himself moping around and sighing for the fifteenth consecutive day, tiredly wandering the streets.

“Kiel?” Frey asked, a smile decorating her face.

“Mhm?” he yawned.

“Would you mind doing me a favor?” she asked, head cocked to the side, her soft smile convincing him to go along with her little play.

“Sure.” he said with a nod, somehow managing to smile.

“Oh good! I need you to deliver this package to this address at seven, think you can manage?” she asked, handing him a slip of paper and a large decorated box.

“Uh, sure. But who’s this-”

“No questions! Just make sure to show up!” Frey interrupted with a smile. “Thanks!” she called behind her as she skipped off.

“Sure…” Kiel said with a little laugh to himself, if Frey was anything, she was entertaining.

*****

As it would turn out, dragging a box half your size around town isn’t as easy or convenient as it would seem. In fact, Kiel had to stop twice to catch his breath just to make it to the smithy.

“Need some help, kid?” Bado asked with a wide grin. Kiel smiled and nodded, thankful for the opportunity to catch his breath.

“Where’d you get this anyways?” he asked, lifting the box with incredible ease. Kiel stared up at the dwarf in amazement before answering.

“Oh! Uh, Frey.”

“Hm.” Bado nodded, a mischievous smile on his face.

“An where’s it going?”

“I don’t know,” Kiel shrugged, “This address?” he said handing over the paper.

“Altair road? That’s all the way in the woods, how’re you going to get it out there?” Bado asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I’m not really sure,” he said with a frown. “Got any ideas?”

“Course I do.” Bado smiled amused, and set the box down in front of Kiel’s home.

*****

It was six-thirty when Bado came around again, Kiel had just started to worry that he wouldn’t make the time Frey had asked, but once again the dwarf was acting as his temporary savior.

“Here.” he smiled, hands outstretched. Kiel stared at the device Bado was holding and took it hesitantly.

“What’s this?” he began, Bado laughed and lifted the bottom of the box onto it.

“See?” he asked satisfied. “A dolly!” Kiel’s confusion was just met with more laughter.   
“I use it in the shop for heavy things. Big chunks of scrap metal, a large shipment of goods,” he shrugged. “I tried selling it, but for some reason it wasn’t going for very much.” he frowned.

“Wow, thanks Bado!” Kiel exclaimed, eyes alight with sudden understanding.

“Sure, sure.” Bado smiled, “Better be off, huh? You’re going to be late.”

“Oh!” Kiel blurted. Bado smiled as he watched Kiel’s small frame disappear into the looming dusk.

It took a good twenty minutes for Kiel just to make his way out of the forest, he didn’t know how he would have made it in time had he not have had Bado’s handy tool. _“I’ll have to make him some Udon, he’d like that.”_ Kiel thought to himself with a little smile.

His thoughts were interrupted as he approached a fairly large log cabin. Menacing on the outside, there was smoke rising from the chimney from a fire inside. With a careful knock, Kiel sat outside the home patiently waiting to deliver the package. The door swung open with surprising conviction as a poised man greeted him.

“Arthur!” Kiel exclaimed, forgetting the package in order to hug his boyfriend. “What are you doing here? When did you get here? How was your trip?”

Arthur laughed at Kiel’s endless questions and kissed the top of his head.

“I got here this morning, my trip was fine, and I came to see you.” He smiled in response. Kiel frowned and looked up at Arthur.

“If you wanted to see me, you could’ve just come by the house.”

“Yes that’s true, but I wouldn't have been able to give you this,” Arthur responded, taking the box from Kiel.

“And anyways,” he added with a smug smile, “I assumed you'd like the privacy.” Kiel blushed and nodded silently, lifting his head to kiss Arthur. Frey’s ambiguity from the morning had suddenly made sense, he wondered if Bado had been in on the farce as well- regardless, all he could think about presently was Arthur.

“I missed you so much.” Kiel whispered between kisses.

“Me too, my love.” Arthur responded, hands tight around Kiel as they embraced. Kiel moved to lift his shirt but Arthur hesitantly stopped him. With a darkening blush, he took the box Kiel had brought and held it in front of him.

“Wait- before _that_ , this is for you.”

Kiel took the box and shook it teasingly, Arthur just smiled down at him expectantly. Kiel fingered the gold paper, unwrapping the delicate bow that tied the package together. Growing impatient with the confines of his gift, Kiel began ripping the paper causing Arthur to blurt out in an unexpected laughter. After finally tearing through what was left of his once gorgeous gift, Kiel opened the box to reveal a teddy bear nearly as tall as he was.

“What's this?” He asked looking at the toy in surprise. The fur was light and warm, a neat red bow was tied around its neck and a pair of glass spectacles cutely decorated it's face.

“Heh,” Kiel giggled, “it kinda looks like you.”

“Exactly.” Arthur smiled, cupping Kiel’s face in his hands, kissing him with more passion than he had intended- a side effect of being away for so long, no doubt.

“When I'm away,” he said, breath heavy from pulling away from their kiss, “he can be here for you. He certainly can't do any of _this_ ,” Arthur laughed with a blush, referring to their recent actions. “But at least he can hold you at night and give you some comfort.”

“Arthur…” Kiel began, stepping back and looking up at his boyfriend. “I l-love you.” The words were still unfamiliar in his mouth, but genuine nonetheless.

“I love you too, Kiel.”

Kiel smiled and lifted his shirt, more adventurous with Arthur than he had ever been before. “Now can I take off my clothes?” He asked with a little smile.

“Please.” Arthur blushed, kissing him again.


End file.
